Drug Dealer Girl
by DressagePunk
Summary: Bella gets caught dealing pot in Pheonix. Renee sends her to live with Charlie. Can Bella still find trouble, dirty talk and dirty boys in a small town: Of course she can. A bigger Forks, and a new family too. BXE then BXJ then BXE then some crazy stuff:
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based on an alternate reality of the Bella+ Edward story.  
I got the idea from the song "Drug Dealer Girl" by Mike Posner:)

Drug Dealer Girl  
Chapter One

" I'm so sick of this shit. What did I do to have you turn out like this?" Renee screamed.

I didn't have time to get my opinion in before she went off again.  
"I've given you everything. Phil has bought you anything you wanted.  
And you continue to lie and do drugs."

I still didn't get her crap. Pot isn't that bad I mean you can't get physically addicted. I mean Phil had bought me everything. But that's what happens when you try to buy someone off with gifts.

When I was twelve my mother started dating Phil. Her attention went straight to him. He tried to play with me and well that epically failed. But he quickly accepted the way to my heart was material things.

That shopping high kept me happy until well about 15. As a freshman you make friends with seniors and start partying. It started small Snus, and mikes hard. Sophomore year... well I learned how to drink like a sailor and smoke like a hippie.

At first it was a rarity then once a month and by the time summer  
rolled around I was rolling one at least once a week.

Then at the end of sophomore year; Robby my dealer graduated. There were other dealers but I trusted him and well knew it was safe. I seriously considered completely quitting.

Two weeks into the summer; Robby called. "hey babe, you want the hook-  
up?"

Not a bad thing extra cash flow would probably make my habit worse but yeah I did want that hook-up.

The beginning of junior year I was "the" dealer at the high school.  
Then Renee found out. She found one of my stashes in my room during school. That's what sparked this conversation.

"I'm done Bella. You're going to go live with Charlie. Permanently."

I knew this was coming. Bring it.

"Oh and in Forks too. Not a permanent vacation in California."

I rolled over and buried my face on my pillow. Screw this.

The next morning I was driving to the airport in the back of MY chevy tahoe. We walked into the airport and up to the Delta desk.

"I need one ticket to Seattle with a connection to Port Angeles."  
Phil's voice was low and a baseball hat was over his eyes. Renee couldn't even bare to come.

"We can get you there by tonight with a quick stop on Las Vegas too."  
the flight attendant clicked at the keyboard.

"Fine."

" can I see some ID?" the flight attendant asked

I pulled out my wallet and threw my license on the counter. Phil pulled off his hat and laid his down next to it.

"Oh gosh. Your the baseball coach aren't you. I'm a big fan." the flight attendant hurried to process the order.

"ma'am do you allow large dogs on your flight?" Phil smilied begging.

"No. But I can see if an exception can be made."

The flight attendant took forever called like six people.

She leaned over the counter and in a hushed whisper she said "okay it'll work but you have to wait for the flight at noon straight to  
Seattle and you'll need another seat."

Phil pulled put his cards and charged another seat as I ran out to the tahoe.

I yanked open the door to the backseat and grabbed the pink leather leash with fake diamond studs.

I turned back to the airport as my great Pyrenees jumped from the backseat. I walked back in with Mocha and waited behind Phil.

The man out front had finally brought in my suitcases.

"Will you be checking any bags?"

"Bella how many bags??"

" Just nine."

Phil's eyebrow shot up as the attendant started speaking again, " you're first two are free but there is a fifty dollar charged per bag.  
So that will be $250.

His credit card got swiped for the third time. He lifted all my Louis Vuitton luggage on to the scale.

His card was pushed into my hand. "Keep it but only for necessities."

I held the card in my hand and glanced at the front. Visa. Black. The unlimited one... I could totally have fun with that if need be.

"What about my cars?" There was no way I was driving Charlie's crappy truck or the police cruiser.

"You have your choice of two. They'll be overnighted and in Forks at eight tomorrow."

"I want my Tahoe and I want my Aston Martin V12 Vantage and the MINI if it's not too much trouble."

"Bella. Renee said only two. I'll try but she's pissed. I think she's overreacting but that's Renee. I smoked in college. But maybe it would be good for you."

I think Phil was actually trying to help.

I said goodbye and walked over to security with Mocha's leash twirled in my fist.

As I reached security the lady checking tickets backed away when I approached. With her weary eye trained on Mocha I guess she was a little scared. I mean Mocha's a big girl. She weights like 130 pounds.

I proceeded into the frequent traveler section and bypassed the whole line of whiny children going to Disney.

There was still a line of people so I pulled out the clear blue skip card from my wallet. I flashed it in the passing security guards face.  
He opened the line and sent me to another one. I put my BillaBong spraypainted leopard print backpack on the belt and pulled out my laptop sleeve. I pulled off Mocha's collar and placed it on the belt.

"Sit Mocha. Stayyyyy. Good Girl." I walked through the metal detector as the CSA guy waved me through. I called Mocha and she quickly trotted through the detector.

I grabbed our stuff and went into terminal A. I was like three gates from mine when I walked into a small gift shop. I grabbed a Vogue Magazine, a Coke, a water and a People Magazine.

There was only an hour until my flight left so I went and sat down in a blue seat. I pulled out my iPod and skullcandy headphones. I listened to random shuffled music and a half hour seemed to fly by.

I boarded the plane and flopped down in the last row of first class.  
Mocha popped over the aisle seat and sat next to the window.

I put my head phones in again and listened until a flight attendant started tapping on my shoulder.

"Miss that needs to be stored for take off."

Airplane laws are so stupid there's no way my iPod is really going to make the airplane crash.

The rest of my flight and my connections went relatively simply.

On my flight to Seattle I was seated next to a college age looking kid. I smiled as we exchanged formalities. His name was Brad. I settled next to Mocha and continued my small talk conversation. He shifted and pulled his coat off his arms.

I started gapping. Not just at the size and muscular definition of his biceps but also of the glossy frayed burn scares from his forearm to his shoulder.

"Want to know where I got the scars?" His easy tone made it seem something simple not horrific. I merely nodded.

"Well basically I fell into a bonfire. Because I was so wasted."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. I mean who falls in a fire because they are drunk.

"it's okay you can laugh its funny now but it wasn't that funny when it happened."

Our conversation got more and more personal as we neared Seattle. Brad was a really cool guy. He put his number in my phone and told me to call of text when ever or if I was ever in Seattle where he goes to college.

My last plane just landed in Port Angeles. Time to face Charlie..... Great.

AN: Hope you like it:) it's kinda boring but it will get more  
interesting. Edward and Jacob soon to come:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Loved your Reviews even though I only got 2 :( but thanks for all of the story alerts and favorites :)

I walked off the plane and to the luggage pick up. I didn't see Charlie so I went to the single black belt and started watching. The luggage came out fairly quickly and in no time I had 5 canvas luggage cases, 2 dress canvas bags, and two box canvas cases.

I turned around to see Charlie.

"Do you have enough bags there Bella?" Charlie seemed pleased to see me but still had an overall mad tone.

He knelt over and pet Mocha a couple of times before pushing my luggage out to the police cruiser. After most of the bags had been loaded into the trunk I sat in the passenger's seat. Mocha was in the back seat behind the cage.

Charlie was his normally quiet self. I could hear a horrible conversation coming.

"Bella, Renee and I have had long talks about your behavior."

"Yeah so."

"Well I'm going to enforce rules a lot more than she is."

"Okay." He could talk all he wanted.

"There's some new things in Forks. A couple of industries have been brought in and well the towns grown a little. And I have some bigger news…" Charlie just kind of trailed off.

"And what's that?"

"Well I'm getting remarried. To my girlfriend."

"Well I was hoping it's be a girl, didn't think you were gay."

"Jeez. Bella. You could be happy for me. It's a really nice lady, Victoria. Victoria even has a son. Around your age. His name is James."

"Wow Charlie just what I always wanted a little brat to hang out with."

"Bella, first of all the sarcasm is gonna stop. And I really need you to give them a chance."

"Fine. Whatever."

The rest of the ride was boring and quiet. As we pulled up to the house I noticed an extension added onto the side of the house. Probably for the "New Family"

I walked in with Mocha as Charlie hauled my bags into the house. There was a lady who looked youngish but still late 30's with flaming red hair, that must be Victoria.

I took off Mocha's leash and let her jog into the kitchen. She brushed up behind Victoria and all I heard was a deafening scream.

". OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD CHARLIE; THERE'S A DOG IN THE HOUSE.

"Victoria it's okay it's just Mocha; remember sweetie Bella's dog?" Charlie tried unsuccessfully to calm the screaming wench.

"Oh hi Bella. I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm quite terrified of large dogs." Victoria seemed crazy on edge considering Mocha had wondered off and Victoria was still on the counter.

"She's completely harmless, and perfectly trained."

"Well I'm sure she is but she won't be living in the house. I'm sure the new garage will be acceptable for a mutt." Victoria was starting the whole head bitch thing. She really didn't want to do this,

"Actually Mocha isn't a mutt; for my fourteenth birthday I was flown to France and hand picked her from one of the best breeders; and Mocha will be staying with me at all times, in the house, my bedroom, and anywhere else I want her." There is no way my dog is staying in a garage.

"Missy I don't know what you've gotten away with until now. But in this home Charlie and I make the rules. The first one will be Mocha staying in the garage."

"Victoria, I'm sure Mocha can stay inside as long as she's with Bella." Charlie muttered I'm guessing Victoria wears the pants in this relationship.

"No Charlie, large dogs are dangerous, Mocha will be staying in the garage" Victoria just made the leap to my Kill list.

I didn't even wait to give a response I was wondered out into the cold with Mocha at my side and grabbed my phone.

I called Renee who was still in my favorites even though she defiantly wasn't.

"Hello"

"Mom I'm sorry I screwed up. Charlie's new wife is trying to make Mocha live in a garage." I put on my best sad abused voice.

"Bella you screwed up. You need to live with your consecenques." The phone call ended.

I heard Charlie screaming for me to come back. I turned around and walked back to the front door.

"Bella, Victoria had decided to give Mocha a chance, because she doesn't want a bad relationship with you." Charlie was definitely going to need to be the peace keeper.

"Well you know what. Victoria can go Fuck herself." I said then fake smilied and flew through the door.

I stomped up stairs to my bedroom. Mocha hopped up on the bed and buried her head in the pillow.

I yanked open one of my suitcases and went into my bathroom. I pulled off my make up and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I yanked on a pair of mesh shorts and tee shirt.

I pushed Mocha on to the wall side of the bed and jumped under the covers. I put my iPod on full blast and looked at my phone.

My inbox had five new messages. I started with the newest.

"Charlie" – _Bella please get back in the house._

"Brad" – _Hey… R u ignoring me??_

"Robby" – _Heyyy dolll.. Howzz the hell hole lookin??_

"Brad" – _Heyy:) I had a really nice time talking with you:) So did you get to Forks okay??_

"Taylor" _– miss you… Nobody fun here without you:(_

Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. Taylor was my best friend. I mean I met him through Robby and the next day we were inseparable. He was probably the coolest person ever. I mean there were feelings but not like big ones. He was too much of a player.

I started txting back to the people I actually wanted too.

To: "Brad" – Heyy sorry.. still getting settled not ignoring you.

To: "Taylor" – miss you too:) I'm eating one of the cookies we made before I left right now:)

To: "Robby" – Hell hole SUCKS. The she witch almost tried to leave Mocha outside..

I then rolled over and pulled out a Ziploc baggie out of my backpack after I'd eaten like four giant special sugar cookies I felt semi- high rolled over and ended my convo's and fell asleep.

At least my cars and my stuff would be here in the morning.

AN: Please Review I love them:) Hope you liked it:)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sooo I'm guessing I'm only going to get 2 reviews per chapter I guess I can deal but I really really really love getting them so if you want too it'd be great:)

I rolled over in the morning after hearing Mocha snore for like forever. My phone said 4:13. Great. I went to bed so early I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

I laid their for a while and decided I'd take Mocha for a run around down and scope out "the new changes" Charlie had talked about.

I got up and used the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and searched through one of my cases for running stuff. I yanked on a pair of grey under armour tights, small black adidas socks, and Nike Shox in black and red. I pulled up the window and the cold burst of air made me thing other wise about the tee shirt I was going to wear.

I pulled through lots of shirts and found an under armour long sleeve shirt. It was black but what ever matching doesn't really matter when your running. I threw a tee shirt that had a Ferrari symbol on it. I threw on a regular nylon leash on Mocha and walked out of my bed room.

When I got down stairs I pulled a coke out of the fridge and took a few swigs when I heard movement upstairs. I knew that Charlie when fishing a bunch so I thought the Coke back in the fridge and flew out the door in an attempt not to have a conversation.

I got to the end of the street before I slowed to a jog Mocha was out of breath after our dead sprint out of the house. I jogged down a couple more streets but only found more forests. I think I had gone the opposite way from town.

I turned around and went west of where Charlie's street was. I finally saw a Starbucks type thing. It was a gourmet coffee shop but the drive threw kind. They would definitely be getting some new business on school mornings.

There was a diner and some other odd shops. There was a Wal-Mart not the superstore but just the regular one. Blockbuster and Panara. Maybe Forks would be livable.

I looked at my phone and it was already seven o'clock. I'd been running for a while. Actually after like an hour I had started walking because Mocha had decided she was tired. I walked into the Mimi's Café and was seated outside because of Mocha. The sky was overcast but not raining.

Mocha enjoyed her bowl of water as I had a Pumpkin Spice muffin and eggs and bacon. It was very good. I'd probably be here a lot especially with Victoria cooking.

I threw down $30 which was more then enough for my $15 tab. We jogged back to Charlie's to see a huge 18 wheeler parked infront of the house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I walked into the house to hear some guy arguing with Charlie.

"Dude, I'm not allowed to unload the cars until she signs off. Mr. Phil said only his step-daughter could sign for them. No one else." The driver seemed calm at the fuming Charlie.

"I'm sure my daughter will be fine with me unloading the cars. I'm her father for god sakes." Charlie seemed angered at the threat to his authority.

I walked in and signed for the cars. As soon as I had the guy unloaded the Tahoe and handed me a note.

Dear Bella,

I hope your settling in Forks and that your cars get there on time. I couldn't budge Renee on the MINI but your Ducati's in the back.

Phil.

I smilied and waited as the driver pulled my Aston Martin off the truck. I heard the roar of the engine and smilied even more.

As the driver when into the truck for my Ducati I noticed the Tahoe and the Aston were stocked full of boxes. Probably more of my stuff.

The second the driver wheeled the Ducati off the truck Charlie started fuming.

"Bella what is this? You swore to me you'd never get on one of those death traps. I completely forbid you from riding that while you're here. I can't believe your mother would let you do this."

Oh god I suddenly got all the memories from my childhood of Charlie screaming about motorcycles. The trucker left and I parked the cars in the garage and wedged the Ducati between them.

As I walked into the house I heard James not Charlie screaming, " What?? Why does she get both of the garages the truck you were going to buy me needs a garage. It's not fair."

Jeez.. I could totally make more drama then everyone ever suspected just by being me.

"James I told you I didn't know whether I was buying that truck yet and Bella need's the garage that Aston Martin costs almost a quarter of a million dollars. You don't even have your license and Bella's going to be driving you to school. So for the time being you can let Bella have the garage." Charlie was actually trying to be on my side.

I walked straight up stairs and jumped into the shower. Living in this house was going to be like a giant conflict kind of like Jersey Shore.

I got out of the shower and rummaged through my mass of clothes already collecting on the ground. I pulled on tights and basketball shorts and a tee shirt. I walked down stairs ready to face all this bull shit.

" Bella. Let's forget everything that's already happened and start with a clean slate." Victoria seemed oddly nice. I only released why when I turned around.

"Hi Bella How are you?" Charlie's friend Billy Black.

His son Jacob was behind him. Hot Damn. I mean the muscles weren't completely their and he defiantly needed a hair cut but in a few years I could totally go for that.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I wanted to be cordial and not get in any more trouble.

"Good. Charlie, Victoria, and I are going out to fish. Make sure the boys don't get into too much trouble." Billy seemed thrilled at the fact that I was here. That made one person. The adults walked out of the house and Jacob started talking.

"So are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately."

"Actually Jake she's gonna drive to school with me. She's got an Aston Martin. It's even nicer then Edward Cullen's." James butted in and all the sudden liked my car. Jeez make up your mind kid. And whose Edward Cullen and I better not have to compete with someone in this po dunk town for the best car.

AN: Wanted to update sorry I didn't finish the chapter though. PLEASE REVIEW I love them:)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You Guys ROCK:) I got a TON of Reviews:) Thanks so Much:) Please Check out my New Fic about Bella/ Edward in the 1920's. It's Rebellious and old time gangsterific:)

Our conversation lead us out to the garage ad I was really surprised how much Jake knew about cars.

He went on and on about rebuilding this old Rabbit but I mean I only really liked fast new cars.

I did want a vintage Aston Martin but that was a whole different story.

"You want to take a ride?" I offered.

Jake jumped at the chance and I scooted around the Tahoe and the Ducati and jumped in.

I backed out and waited for the boys to run threw the house.

The roar of the engine excited me again how in the world could an engine sound that nice, it was like a purr and a roar and a whine all at the sane time.

Jacob walked out and checked out the exterior. James opened up the passenger door and flopped down in the seat.

I smirked and motioned for him to climb in the back.

"Why does Jake get the front? I'm older and your supposed to make an effort to be nice to me like I have too." by this time Jake was right behind James.

"James what kind of engine does this car have and what color is the interior." I questioned things car people would know.

"Probably like a six cylinder and black. Why does that matter??"

"Because I wanted Jake in the front because he'd appreciate more then you would. Jake answer the questions please."

"Well it's a V12 vantage so I'm gonna say it's got a V12, and Aston Martin's signature Obsidian Black leather." Jakes smirk grew big as James just jumped in the back without anymore questions.

We drove around Forks and Jake directed me to the school. I was not looking forward to that.

It was almost noon when we drove past a Wendy's and suddenly my stomach was starving.

I whipped around the drive through and up to the box.

"Welcome to Wendy's what can I get for you today?" the girl on the other end sounded really giggly.

I ordered and after I had spoken her happiness decreased significantly.

I pulled up to the window and handed my card to the chick. Her face was completely intriguing.

She grabbed my card and stared at the name for a while. She then swiped the card and handed it back to me.

The Aston's build really low to the ground. I doubt she could even see my face.

I pulled forward past the window and stopped like two feet away from it waiting for the car in front of the food window to clear.

"Oh my god. Is that Edward Cullen's girlfriend? I mean he's the only one with that car? How can he have a girlfriend?" I heard the girl talking through the window.

A new voice joined the conversation a new girl, "I bet you it's like a cousin or something, Edward never has long term relationships, and he's sooooo possessive about his cars. He'd never let her drive it."

"Well I mean he went out with Rose for a while. He could have met her like on vacation or something." the other girl didn't seem so sure.

I was A. Sick of waiting for my food, and B. Sick of hearing about this Edward Cullen person. I checked my rear view mirror and slid back a couple of feet to the window.

I looked up and caught the cashier's attention.

"Yes?" her eyes were wide with shock probably discovering that I had heard her conversation.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. The police chiefs daughter from Phoenix and this Aston Martin belongs to me." after I finished y sentence the car in front pulled away and I pulled up tithe next window.

I handed Jake the food but he was laughing so hard he could hardly hold his drink.

"What's so funny?" by this point I could hear James cracking up in the back seat too.

"Bella, you just told off the biggest bitch in school. Lauren I mean she's crazy popular but that's only because everyone's scared of her. I mean her money doesn't hurt her popularity but that was hilarious." Jake then collapsed back into fits of laughing.

Great. I was already making friends at Forks High School.

"Wait so who is this Edward Kid?" I asked.

"He's one of the doctors boys. He's like our baseball star an really good at basketball too but he like plays music in the band and crazy smart, and like really good looking too." James spit that out in like a half a second.

"Jeez James man crush much." I said

"No I just think he's cool." James replied

"Man you totally have a dude crush on Cullen." Jake backed me up.

We got home around one and the adults were back already.

We walked in and Victoria came running towards James wrapping him in a giant bear hug.

"Hunny are you okay? Where did you go?" Victoria was playing rapid fire questions at James.

"I never want you in the car with her again. I have no idea whether she's a safe driver, I thought I told you never to get into the car with strangers." Victoria had now gotten to the scolding part of this freak out.

"Oh great Charlie your girlfriend thinks I'm a stranger." I glared at him.

"Bella she was just worried about James's safety, you didn't exactly come with a great track record." Charlie defended her again.

"Fuck this Shit." I walked up stairs and grabbed my phone I've totally had enough of this crap.

I played my iPod and listened to some old 80's rock music. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it because Charlie would never encase my space unwelcome.

I was truly surprised when the door opened. It was Jake.

"Hey Bella, that was completely stupid, Victoria's a witch trust me I know, Billy doesn't care that I was in the car with you. I just wanted to ask you a big favor?" Jake bit his lip in anticipation.

"that is???"

"Well I wouldn't want to have to face a first day all by myself so I was wondering if I got a ride to your house if you would drive me to school?"

"Sure Jake, I can even pick you up if you want."

"Awesome." he grabbed a thing of sticky notes and wrote on one.

"Here's my number, will you txt me when your like five minutes away?"

"Sure Jake no Problem." He was a pretty cool kid. I mean hot and cool, not just fun.

He left and flashed me a huge smile.

I clasped back onto my bed and drifted off to sleep with the pounding of the Scorpions in my ears. Tomorrow was the first day at Forks High School, FML.

AN: it's short but Ill try to have a longer one soon:) Check Out My New rebellious fic about Bella as a 1920's flapper it's amazing:) PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE LOVE LOVE them:)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews even though I only got two:( And to the creeper who says they know me.. Ummm.. I doubt it. But it you are someone I know. Please tell me who you are it's really freaking me out. Or answer these three questions;

_What am I addicted too?_

_What kind of car do I drive?_

_What is my favorite class?_

I woke up and looked at my phone screen. It was four o'clock in the morning. I really need to find something better to do then sleep. I can't believe I was up at four in the morning that really blows.

I grabbed another pair of under armor tights these were a grey teal color. I looked around for shorts and grabbed another pair of short running shorts. I grabbed Mocha and went on a short run. I walked back into the house at around five and walked back into my room.

I turned the shower on and let it get really really hot before I got into it. I knew hot showers were bad for drying out your hair and skin but it felt good.

I walked out of the shower and straighten my hair. Mocha had fallen asleep on my bed. I grabbed a pair of white destroyed skinny jeans from Pac Sun and pulled them on. I pulled on black Under Armour and a tee shirt from powder-puff from the fall.

I loved playing powder-puff it was awesome. I clothes lined this annoying freshman in Phoenix, because she kept hitting me. When we were playing touch football and she kept hitting. She's lucky I didn't deck her.

I bet Forks is going to be just like Phoenix I'll have tons of guy friends and no friends that are girls; girls just don't like me. I don't know why. Actually I know why. It's kind of because I can act like an ass ever once and a while.

I walked down into the garage and pulled out Mocha's bed and toys out of the Tahoe and hauled them up into my bedroom. I grabbed my backpack that was almost completely empty except my laptop a notebook, and food.

I looked around my bedroom and realized I would be doing a lot of rearranging tonight because I couldn't get the rest of my things in my room with out some rearranging.

I walked down stairs and saw Victoria making eggs. "Would you like some eggs Bella? There all organic egg whites. Very healthy."

"No." I responded. Who the heck eats organic eggs whites? This whole wholesome food thing is gross.

"Mom, when are we gonna leave to go pick up Jake? Normally we leave earlier." James questioned.

"Well actually I'm going to get Jake." Oh crap I don't think Jake told James he wasn't going to be riding with him.

"Then can I go with Bella to school please. I lived yesterday." James begged

"NO!" Victoria hated me and the feeling was pretty mutual.

I was so done with this crappy drama crap. I left the kitchen and went out into the garage again. I got into the Aston Martina and threw my bag into the back seat. I got onto 101 and drove to Jakes house.

I thought I was about five minutes away so I sent Jake a text and kept driving. I got there in like two minutes I knew Jake wouldn't care so I parking and ran up and knocked on the door.

"Oh Hey Bella. Your early." Jake opened the door and motioned me to come into the house. It was tiny and quaint but cute. Very homely.

"Hey Jake. Sorry I didn't really realize how fast I was driving."

"It's cool. Do you want breakfast? I was just gonna eat some cereal."

"No. I'm good but I was gonna stop on the way. Do you just want to grab something with me?"

Jake grabbed an old black backpack off the table by the door and followed me to the car. I hit the unlock button and the car beeped.

We got in and drove back into town. The small coffee drive threw I saw on my first run was open so I pulled up on the left side.

"How can I help you today?" a small blonde lady opened the window. I looked through the shop it was full of different coffees and syrups and baked goods.

"Can I get a large White Chocolate Mocha with caramel syrup, a large mango smoothie, a pumpkin muffin, and what ever he wants." I motioned to Jake who started to order.

"A small orange smoothie, a blueberry muffin, and two chocolate chip cookies."

We got our food and drinks and went to school. I had my mango smoothie and my muffin gone by the time we got there.

Most of the cars were older models; lots of Toyota's and Hyundai's then some older older model Fords and Chevy's. There were a couple new Toyota's and even a Volvo, a BMW, and another Aston Martin. But it wasn't a V12 Vantage it was Vanquish they had stopped making those around 2008. It was a navy blue, nice but I mean mine still had four more cylinders.

Reaching a series of old brick buildings I parked and got my coffee and my bag out of the car. I popped open the trunk and revealed the ton of Coke Bottles in my trunk. I grabbed three and shoved them into my bag when Jake came around and looked into the trunk.

"Dude Bella what's with all that Coke?"

"I had a really bad concussion a while ago. I was diagnosed with a condition called polydipsia. It's basically excessive thirst. So I drink a lot. Coke, coffee, and mango smoothies." I shrugged and walked towards the main building.

Jake left as I walked into the office. The plump lady behind the desk handed me my schedule after a couple of funny looks and I left for my first class anatomy.

I walked to building six and passed James, he shot me a couple of dirty looks as I walked by; what the heck I can't control that his friend would rather spend time with me. Or that his mother was a crazy controlling freak.

I walked into Mr. Green's Anatomy class. I handed my schedule to the teacher and went and sat down in the back of the class.

"We have a digestive system quiz; Bella you can be excused from this if you haven't been to the digestive system yet."

"We finished it almost a week ago. I'll be fine."

The quiz was passed out and the questions were read.

"1. What's the real name of the whole digestive tube?

2. What does the acronym OLIC stand for?

3. What is the wavelike muscular motion of the digestive system?

4. What is the digestive hormone that tells the pancreas to secret bile into the duodenum?

5. Name the first part of the large intestine?"

I wrote down on my paper

1. Alimentary Canal

2. The smooth muscle layers outer longitudinal inner circular

3. Peristalsis

4. Cholecystchkinin

5. Cecum

The teacher collected them and looked at mine once it reached the end of the row.

"Very nice Ms. Bella it will be a pleasure to have you in class."

At the end of the class a blonde sitting a couple of seat away came over and introduced himself.

"Heyy, I'm Mike."

"Bella" I smirked

"What class you going to next?"

"Trig, in building three."

"Awesome we could go together." He finished his thought as the bell rang and I grabbed a Coke out of my bag.

As we reached the sidewalk Mike started talking again

"So how's Forks?"

"Blows."

"I know I used to live in California. I know it blows trust me."

"Yeppers."

"So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"Like the ones that you did like hard drugs, and you killed someone and you're a drug dealer. I don't know if their true but you don't look like a person like that." Mike looked shy and started walking faster. I just laughed

"I've never done anything but pot, I've never killed anyone, but yeah I've been known to pedal pot, every now and then." Now it was Mikes turn to laugh he let out a relieved laugh and walked into trig with me.

I sat down next to Mike and listened to the teacher when Mike passed me a note.

Party. My House. No Rents. You Game?

My Reply: Maybe.

All throughout trig this dark hair short girl just shot daggers at me. I'm guessing it was because of Mike's attention but what ever. What's new no friends that are girls.

English passed slowly and was exceptionally boring. When I finally got to lunch I went and sat by Jake.

I got introduced to Quil and Embry. James came soon after and looked very upset that I was sitting with his friends. I drank another Coke and completely passed on lunch. Jake and Quil and Embry just seemed to shovel food in faster then they could grab it.

Lunch went quickly quicker then any other class had. I went to my last class Gym. I pulled on purple mesh shorts, and a grey tee shirt and lined up like I was supposed to in role call.

The gym teacher threw out a couple of names then one in particular stood out.

"Edward Cullen."

"Yo."

I looked down the line and saw a tall bronzy brunette. Now I know why he was the center of attention; with looks like that and money he was almost as amazing as me.

We jogged around the gym for ten minutes to warm up; I stayed pace with Jake and the entire gym stayed pretty silent.

We lined up on the base line to start doing suicides. As we started I passed just about everyone. Except Edward. I pushed and pushed myself but as Edward did the same he was always a little bit faster. We started catching each others eyes every time someone hit the next line.

As we finished Edward came up to me.

"Hey."

'Hey."

"So you're the new girl. You want to hang this weekend?"

"Actually I think I have plans." He was hot but I'm not going to be that easy.

"You don't even know what day though."

"I just know I'm busy." I smirked waved good bye and walked out of the gym.

I got in the car with my gym clothes still on and waited until Jake got in.

As we drove out of the parking lot I saw everyone watching us. As I passed the walkway there was a certain Edward Cullen walking off the sidewalk.

I knew he couldn't see me and he couldn't see Jake I had like an 80% tint on the windows. I shifted the car into neutral and floored the gas pedal. I drove off quickly and watched my rear view mirror as he watched me.

We drove home and started unloading the Tahoe. I got my plasma TV, my DVR, my XBOX 360, my Wii, and my surround sound. We set up my bedroom so that the TV was on the wall and my bed faced it.

After like an hour of heavy lifting and moving Jake and I collapsed onto the couch downstairs. I heard a honking outside and Jake stood up.

"That would be Quil. He's picking me up. I think Victoria's going to take you driving will you behave so James can come with us in the mornings?"

"Yeah I guess." Jake gave me a hug and left out the front. There was a V of sweat running down his back.

I think I could drive safely. I was doing this for Jake not for James or Victoria.

That night Victoria and I went driving in the Tahoe and except for a few gasps it all went pretty well. She then gave me permission to drive James around.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: LOVE the REVIEWS:):) and sorry for the mix up about the car. The whole idea was she shifted into neutral to roar the engine and then shifted back into drive to drive off. I just didn't say it that way:)

I drove granny style with two hands on the wheel and going five under the speed limit all the way back to Charlie's with Victoria.

We walked in and Charlie had dinner ready. Whole wheat pasta and organic red tomatoe sauce and tofu sausage. I set my coke down at my place and ran up to my bedroom.

A bag of dirito's and a rice krispy treat had my name all over them. I grabbed them and walked down stairs. Everyone served themselves and I opened the bag of chips.

I could feel Victoria's disgust and Charlie's nervisnous but I knew they wouldn't make me eat if I didn't want to. Dinner ended and James and Charlie went to watch Tv as Victoria cleaned up.

I walked up stairs and turned on my plasma. I had set the volume really high so when I turned it on a music video came on exceptionally loud. I turned it down only to hear feet pounding up the stairs.

The door opened to reveal Charlie and Victoria.

"Where the heck did all this come from Bella?" Charlie's voice boomed and Victoria just looked pissed. I'm assuming I'll be recieveing a lot of pissed Victoria looks.

"The trailer, it was in a box in the Tahoe. Jake helped me set it up."

"Well. We don't allow TV's in bedrooms in this house." Victoria's harsh tone was exactly what I wanted.

"Actually it's my TV and it's my room. Therefore the TV stays. And just to top it off, you have no athoruithy to tell me what the fuck to do, your not my parent Charlie is." I flopped. Down on my bed and kicked off my sneakers.

"Your in my house Missy. This room is mine. I control the running of this home the TV leaves." Victoria crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"You don't own this house at all."

I walked downstairs past the screaming Victoria and into the kitchen. I opened up the cabinet on top of the refridgerator by standing on the counter, which just set Victoria off a little more.

"Get your dirty feet off my kitchen counter." Her skreeches filled the room.

I went to the back section and pulled out the title to the house. I shoved it in Victoria's face and momentarily she stopes screaming.

"Charlie's name is the only one on this will. You have no right to say shit about anything I do, say or have."

She then stomped up the stairs into her and Charlie's bedroom and started screaming again. Charlie was a spineless person when it came to me but I was pretty sure he'd stand up to her. I laid down on my bed and started watching a Burn Notice marathon.

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages:

Jake: How did driving go?

Taylor: Heyyy babe

426-7399: Heyy sexy:)

I responded:

Jake: Driving was fine. She's pissed though.

Taylor: Suppp wit u???

426-7399: Who is this??

Micheal Weston was all dressed up in a sexy red and black suit when people started responding. It just got to a point where I couldn't even focus on anything but my phone:

Jake: what happened

429-7399: That sexy devil from your gym class.

Oh awesome. Edward has my number. Oh well he's hot I'll respond.

Jake: got in a fight with Vic. Idk if he'll come with us tmw.

Jake: ok. So what's going on?

Taylor: nothing. Miss my awesome chick.

Taylor: thanks:)

Jake: homework

Homework I should be doing but not.

Jake: oh. Ok. i'll leave you alone

Poor Jake that wasn't a blow off just well yeah.

Edward: you ignoring me?

Edward: who wouldn't?

Taylor: I'm gonna go to Robby's. All by myself, in my crappy tin can. When can you come back??

Taylor: Ughhhh.. Stuck for the moment.

Edward: that would hurt but I know your just playing.

Edward: ego much.

Taylor: oh k. Well I'll ttyl.

Taylor: K valley girl.

Edward: You like it don't lie.

Edward: lol. Because you know women so well.

Edward: you'd be surprised.

Edward: fat chicks don't surprise me.

Edward: hahaha

I didn't even want to respond to that. I watched some more Tv and did a little anatomy, but then rolled over and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

I woke up at midnight to hear Mocha snoring. I clicked off the TV and was about to drift back into Arizona dream land when I hear someone creeping down the stairs. I heard them hit ground level I peeked out my door.

James.

What was he doing up this late?

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE THEM:) oh and for an added bonus what does Edwards number say? It has a corresponding phrase


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews:) Edward's number says IAM- SEXY:) because of course he is:)

I rolled over and saw the bright blue digital clock glaring back out of the darkness. I hadn't slept well due to the pounding of rain hitting the house all night long.

I got up and Mocha barely raised her head. She flopped back over the second I shut the bathroom door.

I showered and turned the water on so hot it at first fried my skin, it turned bright red after just a minute. I used straightening shampoo, and conditioner and quickly got out of the shower.

I towed off and pulled on black under armour tights, and a A8 black cami. I blow dried my hair until it was major thick and volumized. I reached up to grab my make up bag and then decided it wasn't worth it.

I walked out of the bathroom and Mocha was waiting by the door. I quickly grabbed a pair of slim legged Adidas and a pink and black flannel shirt. I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs with Mocha to let her outside. She flew through the door and I walked back into the kitchen and checked my phone.

Jake: NO SKOOL!!!!

Jake: U sure????

I walked over to the fridge and pulled one of my Coke's out of the fridge and started drinking.

Jake: Totally sure.

I looked up and Charlie had walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells I didn't think you'd be up."

"why?"

"Well you guys don't have school."

"Yeah I found out from Jake just letting Mocha out so she can pee."

"Okay, well have a good day at home." He walked out the front door and Mocha came hurdling in.

We walked to the stairs and she started running so I started skipping steps to keep up. I flopped down on my bed. Just as I had sat down my eyes got heavy and I rolled over and fell back asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later and flipped on the TV. I watched some infomercial for a while until I woke up and I finally manage to get up and walk down stairs. Mocha opened her eyes to look at me and shut them quickly. She was totally not gonna get up.

I walked back downstairs grabbed a big mixing bowl, a box of Lucky Charms and milk. I mixed up my sugar death concoction and walked back upstairs.

I watched some of Dumb and dumber and finished my giant breakfast.

I yanked off my still clean sweat pants through them on the floor and pulled off my flannel shirt too. I pulled a tee shirt out and pulled it over my head.

It was one I had made myself over the summer. It was like the easiest thing to do ever. Buy a six pack of v neck Hanes from Wal-Mart and five different dyes. Tye dye and you have like three dollar shirts.

I grabbed a hoodie and walked down stairs and out the door with Mocha.

We walked outside and the second I was off the semi-covered porch I started slipping.

My running shoes have almost no traction so I carefully walked to the side walk. I walked around the block completely unable to run so we walked.

Mocha and I walked all the way to McDonalds and I left her outside while I ran in quick for food. I hate leaving her outside but people tend to get mad with big hairy dogs in food places.

I walked in and there was only one person there. I mean there was probably more behind the counter but other than that pretty empty.

I ordered three mini melts I was still starving. Munchies probably.  
And a large coke. I walked outside and saw a tiny girl playing with Mocha.

She had raven black hair and hardly looked 15 years old. I ran over just to be safe but Mocha was behaving like a good girl.

"Heyy" I said as I walked up to the girl

"Oh. Sorry I just had to come over I love Great Pyrenees I didn't  
realize there was one in town." said the girl

"It's okay. She's really friendly. I'm Bella."

"I know I love her. And I'm Alice."

"Do you go to Forks?" she was starting to look familiar but I saw a ton of new people over yesterday

"Yeah, you're the new girl right. I heard about you."

"Yeppers and what'd you hear?"

"Well I mean I heard the rumor about well you being a pot dealer, and like it totally might not be true but I mean it's what I heard. I mean it'd be really cool if you were but yeah...." her sentence stuttered off.

"How did everyone find out about that?" Gossip in Forks sure is a curious thing.

"So you are a pot dealer??"

"yeah pretty much. Just pot though."

"Awesome. Do you want to come hang out with me? The big Forks dealer was this kid on the football team, he graduated last year."

"yeah, are you talking today or like some other time." I was really starting to like her. Alice was cool I thought most of Forks was going to be prudes.

"Well like today would be awesome but I mean any time you wanted to chill."

"Today's awesome. Let me just run home and get some stuff."

"Awesome. I live like two blocks over." Alice reached into her purse and pulled out a purple metallic sharpie. She wrote her address on my wrist, and we parted ways.

I ate my mini rolls on the way home with Mocha and by the time we got there everything was gone.

I let Mocha into the house and grabbed my key chain off the railing up the stairs. I walked out into the garage and opened up the trunk of the Tahoe. I crawled in and popped off the cover to what looked to be a wheel well. And it was kind of.

I shifted the black plastic to the other side and pulled out a glass bong and some pot.

I set the plastic back in place and slid out of the Tahoe. I turned back to the suv to grab my stuff when I heard someone walking behind me.

I turned around with my heart beating in my chest.

"Heyy Bells. What's up?" Jakes voice boomed from in front of me. My heart stopped thumping and I responded

"I'm good."

He peered around me and raised an eyebrow.

"so the rumors are true??"

"yeah I guess."

"It's cool, maybe you can do that with me sometimes. I wouldn't tell James though. He'd tell." I could have kissed Jake at that point. I could totally just pull a blindfold over Charlie that I never could  
with Phil and Renee.

I waved good bye and threw my stuff in a large Ed Hardy tote. I know Ed Hardy's like mostly Jersey Shore but I mean the bag was cute. I grabbed a bottle of coke and started the Tahoe.

I drove to her address and walked up to the front door. The roads weren't teribly bad they had been salted so I think I'd have school  
tomorrow.

She opened the door before I could even ring the bell and showed me in.

She was definably a happy chipper person. Like the entire world was exciting. She showed me around and we walked down to her basement.

There was this old yellow orange brown carpeted room and then three other cement floored rooms. In the corner of the room there was a bookshelf completely filled with national geographic magazine from the last 60 years. There was a fireplace and an old couch and coffee table.

We sat down and I lit the bong. We both took a couple of hits and when I finally started to feel the effects Alice was already cracking up.

"Bella, that's awesome.. Pheonix stuff is great."

We both collapsed into laughter and I shook my head in agreement.

The fireplace turned out to be a big hole in the wall with a tv. Not quite sure how I missed that one, but I mean I didn't think I was high went I walked in.

We started watching Shrek.

I started talking "Just so were clear, Disney and children's movies are dirty. Like super dirty like some of them should be banned from being viewed by children. I mean the Lion King the word sex randomly appears in the sky, there's a penis hidden in the Little Mermaid castle, and tons of other stuff."

Alice stayed silent and I watched the movie. "See the prince dude was like show me her again, and then he peaked under his blanket. You know what he's doing.."

Alice collapsed into laughter and my rambling continued, "Little kid movies are like porno's disguised as childrens movies."

"I don't know what kind of porno's your watching but there not good ones." Alice spoke and we were both in fits of laughter.

We watched shrek and then passed out on the couch. It was around four thirty when I woke up. Alice was watching ESPN.

I stood up and Alice followed,

"Oh thank god you got up. My dad comes home at like five thirty and well I can't get caught." Alice said

"No biggy most parents don't like pot." I replyed and grabbed the bong.

"No, it's not really that it's that my parents don't want me to have friends. They think all the new people that moved to Forks are a horrible influence and if I have friends I'll be corrupted too." I really felt sorry for her, her parents sounded like crack pots. But I mean whose parents don't sound like crack pots to someone.

I left and I wrote down my number so if she ever wanted to hang again.

I got back to Charlie's, there was no one there. No Jake, no James, nobody. Well pretty lucky for me. I ran up to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. That was the worst thing about pot. The smell. It smelled like someone's crap in a toilet that had fermented for a week and a half.

I got out put on a pair of leggings and a tye dye and walked downstairs. No one was home still. I let Mocha out and then we walked upstairs and I played on the Wii for awhile.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVES THEM:):):):);)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry guys:) My life got insanely busy:) but I'm gonna try to keep updating every Sunday:)

I was doing the fruit slice game on the Wii resort when I heard the door open.

"Bella were home." I heard Charlie's booming voice coming up the stairs. I finished my game and glanced into the mirror.

My eyes were a little blood shot but not completely horrible. I grabbed a bottle of false tears and poured them into my tear ducts. I blinked the fluid back and walked down stairs.

Charlie and Victoria had walked into the house with bags and bags of grocery's. I looked for a Wal-mart, a Vons, a Publics, a Wegmans, even a Kroger bag, but the paper bags boasted a logo of a Whole Foods Organic place. Gross.

I said hello and sat at the counter while they unloaded. I ran out to the Tahoe and grabbed a one liter bottle of Coke.

Charlie kept unloading and Victoria started cooking for dinner. She pulled out salmon filets and my interested ended around there. Ewww. I love expensive seafood, crab, lobster, swordfish, shrimp, or even calms, but there's something about Salmon.. it bugs me.

I grabbed the keys for the Tahoe and flew out of the house. Mocha followed me so I opened up the passenger door for her and I jumped into my seat. I backed out quickly onto the still slick roads and drove into the main street.

I floored it down the road when I felt the tahoe starting to maintain traction.

I hit Wal-mart first and put a ton of Coke in my trunk. I slid my blue VISA at the self scanner, still saving the black VISA for a rainy day. I think I'm gonna have a bunch of those in Forks.

I ran threw the drive through at Arby's and grabbed a chicken sandwich and two things of curly fires and drove back to the house.

When we got back I parked in the garage and walked into the house. Mocha followed me and sat at my feet. Jake and James had returned and judging from the way they smelled they'd been hanging out in the woods.

James smelled like massive B.O. I was def going to have to talk to him about deodorant or at least like Axe or something. Jake on the other hand didn't smell that bad it was like woodsy, like pine needles and mulch.

I sat down with my bag of Arbys and looked at everyone elses plates. Plates of salmon and lima beans…gross.

I heard James whisper to his mother as I sat down. I couldn't hear exactly what he said but I heard her response.

"Hunny, you won't be jealous in twenty years when she's exploded, and your still skinny." Victoria snarled,

I stood up and glared at her "Really your gonna play high school in this house. Guess what you can diet all you want but you won't stay skinny until you exercise. I don't see your fat ass running every morning."

I stomped up the stairs with my food and slammed the door to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed quite ungracefully I might add. I flipped on the TV and started watching the movie "Sweet Home Alabama". I would totally pick the hot blonde greasy guy over the stuffy New York lawyer any day.

I dumped one large container of fries on the floor and Mocha started woofing them down. No pun intended.

I finished eating and threw the balled up bag on to the side table.

I grabbed my phone and started texting people

Taylor- "I'm gonna punch a bitch, be glad you don't know the bitch."

Brad- "Hey.. Whazz up?? Is Washington always this rainyyy??

Robby- "Hey Homo, I'm running low. Got any good connections in Washinton??"

I send those and kept watching the movies. I heard Jake leave through the thin walls and I heard James walk up and into the bathroom.

I heard a minor argument downstairs, I don't think they were ever gonna really start fighting, that's not the way Charlie works. He's passive. That's why he let Renee leave. He didn't even run after her like most men would have.

My phone lit up for the third time and I rolled over to answer.

Robby- I've got a great clean connection in Seattle, I'll txt you the address.

Robby- 395 Flintlock Street Seattle WA 10033

Robby- Thanks deary.. Got to use Swirly man today:)

I was referring to the glass bong I had used with Alice. It was like this whole big thing in Arizona we named all the different bongs. That reminded me I had to remember to hide the bong in the Tahoe before school tomorrow.

The weather had warmed up but I could still hear the annoying rain over the sound of the Tv.

Brad- Washinton is always rainy. It bites.. and Nothing much

Brad- Ugh.. I hate it..

Taylor- dude bells she can't be worse then mine. You've met mine.

I only met Taylors step mother a couple of times. Taylor's dad was pretty loaded but his stepmother was like crazy blonde chick. I remember the first time we met.

Taylor and I were totally crushing on each other and he had asked me to home coming freshmen year. He and his step mother pulled up to my house in an escalade. Me and my obsessed self with cars was totally in love with him at that point.

Well he walked to my door and we walked out to the still running car. He jumped into the back with me and his step mother bent her head around the seat and introduced her self.

'Hello I'm Betty, and this is my poodle Munch." The little white dog peaked around the seat.

She had like massive botox and crazy ugly eye brows. The kind where they are shaved off and redrawn on.

When we got to the school, Taylor helped me out and as we were walking to the door she shouted something about making sure to wrap his willy. I almost peed my pants I was laughing so hard.

Taylor- I have.. But she's worse like Whole Foods no dogs worse… You're coming for spring break btw..

Robby – Nice… Finding friends are we.. I think I'm bombing college..

Robby- Gotta be smart.. like me:) yeppers I gots like three now

Brad- I'm sorry babe. I gotta go.. Frat party.. No phones allowed.. for me at least.. last time it wound up in the beer bomb cups.

Brad- K txt me latersss

Taylor- Sweet… I'm thinking Breckenridge in March.. Make our own spring break:)

Taylor- SEXY:) deal

Robby- K don't get too many now… lol … Make sure you call that guy.

Robby- K 3

Taylor- Delt :)

I threw my phone on the table and continued to watch the movie until 10 ish when I drifted to sleep.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM:)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm sorry that the texting was so hard to understand from now on Texting to Bella will be in **BOLD**, and Texting from Bella will be in _Italics_.

Without further ado Chapter 9:

I woke up early Thursday morning and walked into my bathroom. I pulled on Under Armour Compression Cold Gear, a random red long sleeve shirt and some black jogging leggings that hit right under my knee. I think I had bought a size to small because they fit like a second skin. Black socks and red and black Nike Shox's.

I clapped and got Mocha awake enough to get up, after letting her out she seemed less than thrilled so I let her back in the house and went to grab my iPod. I put in my Rastafarian ear buds in and walked out the front door. I knew I only had an hour but I wanted to cover some new territory. Jake had mentioned how north of the school was really pretty. I headed up the block and turned my iPod on stuff.

I think I'd run about four miles when I stopped being able to breathe through my mouth and I started to pant. I keep going at a pretty good rate when I started to run through a tunnel of pine trees. They were literally so tall they touched at the top. The song changed.

"Pa Pa Pa Porn Star Dancing" I loved this song. I used to freak out Renee by saying I wanted to be a stripper. I started dancing to it more then I was actually running and when I rounded a corner still kind of obscenely dancing.

Boom. I hit something with my back turned. At first I thought it was a tree but as I spun around I saw a person standing there.

"Hey there babe"

I knew that voice. Edward Cullen.

"Edward? What are you doing out here?"

"Well I live down the road and I was going for my morning run when I ran into you doing your uhmmm dance thing." He laughed and looked at me to respond

"In my defense I was listening to an awesome song" I was suddenly half way embarrassed which was new. I suddenly was aware of the sweat beads rolling down my back and my too tight pants.

"And what was that?" He asked coyly

"Sorry but I have to finish my run before school" I blew off his question and took off in the opposite direction. I had only run a couple of yards by the time I could feel someone following me. I knew he wasn't that easy to blow off. Suddenly I felt the iPod in my palm get pulled out and the headphones popped out of my ears.

"Porn Star Dancing" Edward articulated "Really Ms. Bella?"

"Yes" I grabbed it back and continued to jog down the road.

"Bella wait" I turned around when he called

"You actually burn more calories when you have a running partner. What to be my running partner?" Edward asked

"Oh yeah you could definitely use to burn some more calories." I then picked out a flat out sprint and waiting to see if he'd follow.

He caught up with me quicker than I'd have thought but I kept running and listening to my song as he jogged next to me. I could feel myself pushing myself more than usual. We jogged about three more miles and I was about a mile away from my house when I stopped Edward.

"I'm going to go get ready for school; It was nice running with you." I was trying to be polite. Apparently he didn't function like that.

"Well then wear something sexy, because your cute babe." He got close and kissed my chick and sprinted off before I could even respond.

I jogged back to Charlie's and opened up the door to probably the most horrid stench I've ever smelt.

The kitchen was filled with the stench of Victoria's cooking. I just walked upstairs and got in the shower.

My shower ended and I looked into my closet. The first think that caught my eye was my black and pink dress from Pac Sun. It was short and barely covered by chest but the black was low and had a thick elastic band where my bra was. The front was all black but the random pink on the back made it fun. I dressed blowing out my hair and putting on more eyeliner than usual.

When I walked down stairs I grabbed my fleece off a chair and pulled the black Mondetta fleece over my shoulders. I grabbed the keys to the Aston Martin because the roads looked clear. I looked at Charlie eating something unrecognizable on his plate;

"Charlie is James coming to school with me today?"

"No I think Victoria plans to drive him" Again a man of few words.

I left put my bong in the Tahoe and jumped into the Aston. I started the engine and plugged in my iPod.

Jake got in the car moments later and I took off on the way to the coffee shop to get breakfast

"Can I get a large hot chocolate, a large frozen apple juice, and a plain bagel and whatever he wants." I pointed to Jake still a little tired which I think they could tell with my annoyed tone.

"Can I get a large black coffee and a poppy seed muffin?" Jakes deep voice woke me up a bit, and I grabbed the drinks and the bag of food.

"Thanks Bella. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything?" Jake questioned

"Yeah it's fine." I laughed it off and ate in silence as we drove to school.

All of the awkward emotions between this morning and running with Edward, kept me silent until we reached school.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE THEM:)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"You look really pretty today Bella." Jake articulated after he finished his food, he'd been spending the entire time looking down my top.

"Thanks."

"So why are you dressing up to go to Forks?" Oh crap. I didn't even really think about that. Oh well because Edward Cullen said to wear something sexy, and secretly I have this think for sexist assholes. Oh yeah, Jake would love that.

"It was just the first thing I pulled out my closet." I hoped he would accept it.

"Gotcha" The silent ensued as we both exited the car and walked into our first bells.

Anatomy had moved on to Sensory systems, I remembered this part too so I half way listened to the lector but mostly just slumped over and dosed off. I think Mike tired multiple times to through notes at me but I just stayed slumped over so I'd have an excuse for not wanting to pass notes with him. I picked at my nail polish completely picking off all the dark purple.

The sad state of my nails made me pull the nail file out of my bag which I promptly started using completely blocking the lecture out. I didn't think Mr. Green would care, and I was right.

Class was over quickly, well not too quickly but I bolted as quickly as I could hoping that Mike wouldn't be able to catch me. He was kind of reminding me of a golden retriever like he just followed you and was so happy and so not me.

I rounded the corner to building three and in my rush to run out of Anatomy I had left my fleece off and I just carried it out. Exposing the back of my dress made me rush even more to trig, even though Mike would be there too. And SNAP… The elastic on the back of my dress was pulled back and snapped back into my skin.

"You mother fucking, bitch, asshole, skank." In my fury I had just decided to cover all of the bases.

"Oh really." I was becoming increasingly more familiar with that cocky sarcastic tone. Edward.

"What the hell Bitch?"

"Sorry." For a second he actually looked remorseful.

"You should be."

"So before you freaked out, I was going to ask you if you wanted to skip with me? I figured with your record of multiple murders, felony drug trafficking charges, and soliciting arrests, you could do something as minor as skipping."

"What the fuck Cullen? I know the soliciting arrests is just something you came up with because you want it to be true."

"So is that a yes or a no?" At the moment he finished the bell clanged twice signaling me already being late for class.

"Fine yes, but if Charlie finds out I'm blaming you."

"Charlie won't find out. Come with me and look sick." We walked, well Edward waltzed in and I kind stumped faking sick. I clutched my stomach and tried to look pale, which with my heritage wasn't exactly a sign of sickness.

"Mrs. Cope, I'm afraid in her excited to get to trigonometry poor Isabella forgot her coat, and got quite a chill. I think the best think would be for her to go relax and maybe get checkout by a doctor." Edward definitely had a way with words, and honestly it didn't hurt him that Mrs. Cope looked like she wanted to rip her pants off right here for him.

"I think that will be acceptable Mr. Cullen, I hope Dr. Cullen had time to examine her." She shot me a look that wasn't horrid but I could tell she wasn't so happy about letting me out of class as she was about letting Edward out.

We walked out and as soon as I was out of Mrs. Cope's view I straightened up and stopped grabbing my stomach like a preggo lady.

I automatically walked to my car, but as I got half way to it Edward yanked my air to an isle over.

"I think my cars a little nicer." Oh hell no. He so didn't go there. Really? His car is better than mine. He might have just threatened my whole existence. But I gave him the benefit of the doubt as he lead me to the last spot in the isle, behind a giant white child molester unmarked van.

Aston Martin Vanquish. Shit. He won.

"What? A vanquish? They don't even make these anymore."

"I got it for my 15th. I love it." He smiled as I walked around looking at the rims and at the racing contour of the car body.

I walked up as he was looking back at the school and I grabbed his shoulder, "Come on I'll show you mine."

"Oh what? A green punch buggies? Maybe a minivan?" He questioned as I walked over to mine.

"Yeah right, I've got better taste than you think. Asshole."

"Oh really. A prius? You kinda strike me as green freak."

At that moment I pointed to my parked Aston Martin V12. "Nice isn't it."

Edward looked ultimately shocked, "I never would have guessed Ms. Bella" He walked around my car in a similar fashion, but paused completely as he got to my wheels. They were a custom order from Phil when I hadn't stopped bugging him about them. The super fine spokes looked almost solid when they were spinning, where let's face it they were most of the time.

"So Edward, Yours or mine?" I clicked the unlock button and grabbed the handle.

"Mine." He blocked the door with his denim clad leg and grabbed my wrist and pulled me back over to the other isle. My hand draped over his shoulder as I followed behind him even though I am fully capable of finding my way back to his car.

He opened the door for me as we reached it which was in direct conflict with his normal sarcastic and jerkish ways was the immense chivalry he was now portraying.

He jumped in and started the engine roaring out of the school parking lot. He pulled onto the 101 and raced down the highway at speed over 100, but oddly as much of control freak I was I felt complete at ease with Edward driving.

We had only been on the road for like 5 minutes when I asked

"Where are we going Edward?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." And back comes the asshole.

AN: Please Review:) I love them:)


	11. Chapter 11

As we raced down the freeway I relaxed even more. The silence in the car wasn't awkward, every time I glanced over Edward was focused on the road with a cocky lopsided smile. We had been driving for barely 20 minutes but I knew we were already half of the way to Port Angeles.

"Do you smoke?" Edward broke the silence with a question.

Shit. Some guys flip a shit over stupid shit like this. Oh hell, what do I care.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious. Do you care?" at that moment Edward pulled a pack of Marlboro's out of his center console.

"Go for it." oh shit. I thought he meant weed, I don't smoke cigarettes their just too boring.

"You want one?" he offered after slipping the thin stick in between his way to perfect lips.

"No thanks."

"You don't really smoke do you?" he glanced over at me, his eyes suddenly hardened.

"I don't smoke cigarettes." I wasn't fucking playing mind games with Edward. I know he was pretty fucking hot but god damn I wasn't some stupid bimbo that was going to do whatever he wanted me too.

"Cigars?" he glanced over not really believing that either

"Pot" I laughed as the unlit cigarette didn't light on the first try. Edward became a little flustered but did a pretty good at trying to stop it from being obvious.

"Do you drink?" he seemed satisfied with the answer to his first inquiry.

"I can drink a ship of sailors under the fucking table." that was something I was completely confident about.

"Sure you can." he smiled that fucking crocked smile.

"I can, I promise." I knew with his ego this was about to turn into a challenge.

"Do you do other drugs?"

"Rhinocort for my allergies ad seasonique for birth control." Smug ass, well now I'm being the pretentious one but what the he'll. Edward needs some of Edwards medicine.

"I meant other illegal drugs, but thanks for the information." he smiled and slipped his hand off the shifter to my knee. Then as we increasingly sped down the 101, his hand seemed to slowly gravitate up my thigh, until I reached the hem of my already short dress. While I started to get mildly excited, his hand stopped resting his fingers on the hem.

"I'll do ecstasy occasionally, at raves and parties but nothing harder."

"Oh" Edward just kept driving not showing any emotion on his facial expression.

"What with the twenty questions?"

"Did you really get arrested for solicitation?" he didn't freaking answer my question instead asked me another.

"I told you, only in your dreams." I giggled as his hand started to go further under my dress but just kneading the tops of my thighs staying away from anything to exciting.

"Are you a virgin Ms. Bella?" the twinkle returned to his eye and smiled at me just in time to fly by a cop hidden behind the massive vegetation of Washington.

I saw the lights turn on in the rear view mirror as Edward started cussing and grabbed the steering wheel with so much force if this were a small Japanese car the wheel might have broken off. My skin felt suddenly felt cold with the loss of his touch.

The cop walked up to the window, when he was at the rear bumper I saw a badge I had become all too familiar with throughout my years with Charlie.

"Edward, let me handle this."

"What?" he hissed his response

"Don't talk much, let me handle this." my tone was more demanding than I had ever used with him and I knew he was a bit taken aback.

"Fine"

The cop came and knocked on the window, a flash light was in his hand. Edward rolled the window down.

"Mr. Cullen I see you have again decided that traffic laws don't really seem to apply. Care to share your elaborate tale as to why with me?"

"No"

"Really Mr. Cullen?" the cop looked kind of taken aback. He leaned over to look into the car with his flash light and as the light shined over my thighs I heard his breath come to a slight almost inaudible shutter.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." I retorted and started and the hunched over man next to the driver's side window.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Probably, I wasn't feeling well though, and Edward was kind enough to drive me to the hospital. But I'm sure Charlie would just be thrilled if you punished poor Mr. Cullen for trying to help me along with dragging me back to the station."

"Isabella, Does Charlie know you're sick?" My plan was just starting to work, I was now the center of what was happening not Edwards minor traffic violation.

"No, I decided to go to the hospital on my own." the cop looked pensive for a minute then turned to Edward

"Why did you not take her to Dr. Cullen, Edward?" I was thinking about something smart to say when Edward answered,

"Dr. Cullen was busy in surgery, so I decided it was best to take Bella to a colleague of Carlisle's" I had to admit though the kid really did have a talent for lying.

"Well, get Isabella to the hospital, and Isabella call Charlie he should know." the cop took on a fatherly role, and waved us off.

Edward took off in the car before rolling up the window.

"Holy hell Bella. That was close." he set his hand back down on my thigh

I laughed in response, "How many speeding tickets have you gotten?"

"I thought I was the one asking questions." he shot me a cocky half smile

"I don't think I ever agreed to that." I set my hand down on his and at that moment I felt the deep heat from his hand sink into my leg.

"I don't think I ever gave you the option." and with that Edward got off the highway and turned sharply around a left turn while keeping his complete focus on me.

"Fuck you" I said with a little laugh.

"Anytime Bella, anytime."


End file.
